


Moments of love

by little_ruby



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Banner, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby





	Moments of love

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a81/yiara1983/Banner/?action=view&current=blis_momentsoflove.png)


End file.
